Jinora, Welcome to Republic City
by AvatarArtist13
Summary: Jinora wants to be free of her burden. Skoochy wants to escape his. What happens when they meet and discover just how much they need each other? Rated T 'cause I got quite a mouth. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Jinora, Welcome to Republic City

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Lok. Damnit.**

**A/N:** Hey y'all. Just kidding! Ahhhh. Anyways, I know I said I would post this story after Moving On, but I didn't think it would take THIS long. So this is a Jinoochy fic, and besides Makorra, I'll admit, JINOOCHY IS MY OTP, YOU GOTTA DEAL WITH IT! Haha! Anyway, I guess you could say this fic was inspired by Payphone by Maroon 5, even though the lyrics have nothing to do with this story. I was just listening to it the whole time I wrote this fic because I can't write anything unless I have my tunes. And it's the song I'm currently obsessed with. What? I'm a teenage girl. I'm allowed to be obsessed!

_Jinoochy~Jinoochy~Jinoochy~Jinoochy~Jinoochy~Jinoochy~Jinoochy~Jinoochy_

Jinora walked through the wide streets of Republic City. Her footsteps made a small, but rhythmic tapping sound against the concrete. She weaved her small form through the bustling crowds of people. Satomobile horns and engines sounded in the distance, fading and growing as each one passed and came. Jinora continued walking enjoying her freedom.

Almost.

She had recently turned 13, and Jinora was given slightly larger freedoms than last year. Now she could go to Republic City and walk downtown. She could go to the park, visit the library, or even go eat at Narook's.

With the White Lotus Sentries escorting her, of course.

Jinora sighed and continued walking, the head sentry two steps in front of her. Five others walked around her, two at each side and one at the back. She kept pace with them as they headed towards the library. '_They attract too much attention,'_ she thought, _'I would be safer on my own. Daddy's worried about me getting caught up in trouble, but with these guys, everyone will know who I am.'_

"You know, I'm sure Iroh didn't want the Order of the White Lotus to become bodyguards for a thirteen year old girl," She said. She had read all about the Order and she had heard Aang talk about Iroh many times in his journals. Grandpa. She thought about how she _wishes _she could have met him. She wanted to get to know him, the person who was partially responsible for her being alive and the continuation of the Air Nomads.

"We are keeping you safe. You could be a little grateful," the first one to her left said snappily as they rounded the corner. Jinora scoffed.

"Well, my grandfather travelled the world with his three friends and he didn't have bodyguards. Besides, he was a 12-year-old boy and he also won a war at the same age. I'm a year older and all I'm doing is taking a walk to the library." The sentry to the right sighed.

"Aang was the Avatar and those were different times. I'm sure he would agree with us when we say that this is best for you," He said proudly. Jinora huffed, keeping her head low and crossing her arms over her chest.

"I doubt it."

_Jinoochy~Jinoochy~Jinoochy~Jinoochy~Jinoochy~Jinoochy~Jinoochy~Jinoochy~Jinoochy_

"Hey Skooch," Mako called to the young boy as he strode up to Zuko's statue.

"Hey Mako. Need any information?" he asked hopefully. He was starving.

"Sorry not today," he said, but upon seeing the kid's poorly hidden face of disappointment, he changed his mind.

"Actually," he said digging deep into his mind and his pocket, "I do need something. What do girls like on their birthdays?" Mako did need that question answered, but he was planning on asking Bolin. _'WTF Mako? What kinda question is that? And how is answering it supposed to help my street cred?' _Skoochy swallowed and let out a sigh. _'Well, he did give me money. And he is my friend. Aw what the hell, I'll give it a shot.'_ Skoochy's face suddenly changed. He looked in both directions, seeing if anyone was around. He beckoned for Mako to bend down so he could put his arm over his shoulder, acting like he normally would if he was giving information about something more important than _birthdays_.

"Word on the street," he began, "is that girls go for something sweet. They ain't like us guys, they won't be pleased with whatever.They like something nice like flowers, but that will last like books."

"So what? Are you telling me I should get Korra a book about _flowers _for her 20th birthday?" Mako asked arching a thick eyebrow. Skoochy face-palmed. '_For a guy who managed to survive on the streets and protect his brother since he was eight, he's not that smart.'_

"No, Mako. A book about flowers is not what I meant. And Korra's a _totally _different story," he said crossing his arms, "why are you so worried about her gift anyway?" he questioned with a small smirk. Mako's eyebrow twitched then fell as he looked astonished.

"Well…I, you know…she hasn't been home since she was 18…so I wanted to…well," Mako fumbled his words, greatly struggling to get his thoughts straight. Skoochy's smirked turned into an amused smile as he watched his pal struggle. He and Korra were still only best friends, but after he and Asami broke up a year ago, everyone had been pushing for them to be together. Korra was focused on the Equalists before, and now that she almost mastered Airbending, she was busy as ever. Mako figured he could surprise her for her birthday and help her relax. Mako was still rambling.

"…And that time when Bolin almost killed Naga…" He stopped when Skoochy put a shaking hand on his shoulder. He was laughing so hard it was uncontrollable.

"Dude, Mako! I'm just kidding. You know her, you've been friends for years, closer than any two people I've ever seen. You know what she likes. But I really think you should tell her how you feel for her birthday. That'd be good for both of you so I don't have to keep hearing about how much you love her and all that romantic crap." Mako smirked.

"Skoochy, your almost 15. You'll see what I've gone through in a few years." He said. Skoochy began to walk away.

"Yeah right, love bird."

That's when he ran into something.

A/N: R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

Jinora, Welcome to Republic City

**DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own it. **

_AA13~AA13~AA13~AA13~AA13~AA13~AA13~AA13~AA13~AA13~AA13~AA13_

Skoochy fell with a small thud. He looked up to see Lightning Bolt Zolt's son standing in front of his shiny Satomobile, grinning down at him. Now that L.B.Z. senior had his bending taken away, Junior here was the new leader of the Triple Threat Triad. He was even more vicious than his father.

Skoochy was so screwed.

"Heya, kid," he said. Skoochy looked around. Everyone had scattered. And then there was Mako, who looked too dumbfounded by the entire conversation they just had to even comprehend how much shit Skoochy was going to be in for in a few moments. Finally, Mako managed to get his head on straight and cautiously made his way over to Skoochy and Junior, trying to (hopefully) defuse the situation that was beginning. Skoochy maintained his cool tone.

"Hey yourself," he replied getting off the ground. He dusted himself off and moved to create some distance between himself and the psychopath in front of him.

"Well, well, well," he chuckled, "I see you've been busy today. Giving information to random strangers must be quite tiring. Got anything…fresh?"

"No. Why are ya asking?" Skoochy has been on the streets for a long time. He's given info to anyone who's paid. The only people he stayed away from were the Triad. He's snitched on them more than a few times. Mako might've been able to deal with and survive getting involved with them, but Skoochy knew he would never be able to hold his tongue. Skoochy eyes shifted to meet Mako's, who was now standing in an ally near them. Mako gave a firm nod.

"That's none of your business. I need info, so spill it," Junior said with hostility.

"No."

"What? Excuse me, did you just say, 'no?'" he asked baffled.

"Yes." Skoochy said. '_Stop being a smart-ass, moron,' _he told himself.

"Fine. You don't want to give me what I want. So, I'll take it." Junior shot a stream of fire at Skoochy, relentlessly. Skoochy managed to move out of the way, but barely. His shoulder got slightly burnt and he winced, grabbing it with his other arm. He quickly shot a rock dart at Junior and Mako ran into the fight, standing protectively in front of Skoochy.

"Skoochy, leave. Go get Korra," he said getting into a defensive stance as more members of the Triad showed up. The all began to press forward, forming a circle around the two. Mako did his best to defend Skoochy and help him get away, but he kept fighting. When he saw that Skoochy wasn't going anywhere, he cracked a small smile.

"You know, kid. You've lived on the streets so much, you have nothing. What are you fighting for?" Junior asked. Skoochy hesitated to attack a group of Triads, and thought. '_What _am_ I fighting for?'_ Suddenly, he found it. A gust of wind knocked the Triads off their feet. A girl, wearing Airbender robes, swooped in and began fighting with Mako and Skoochy.

"Jinora? What are you doing here?" Mako shouted as he blasted balls of fire at the remaining attackers.

"Oh, you know, escaping the White Lotus, helping a friend, proving to my father that I can survive on my own," she replied with a grunt. She had a look of concentration on her face, her brown bangs framing her hard eyes. She moved swiftly, dodging and deflecting any attack thrown at her.

And Skoochy thought she was beautiful.

Soon, the Triads, and Junior, had disappeared. Skoochy took another glance at Jinora, and met her eyes. They were brown, unusual for an Airbender, but amazing all the same. Korra ran up to the group and assessed the situation.

"What happened?" She asked Mako. He just pointed at Skoochy.

"His mouth got us into trouble," he said with a smirk. Skoochy gave them and innocent smile.

"What?" he asked.

"And Jinora, what are you doing in Republic City?" Korra asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, um…I-" she was interrupted by the White Lotus guards running up to them.

"Jinora! What are you doing here? You cannot run off like that! Your father is going to have a talk with you about this," he said escorting her away.

"No, I don't want to leave. Korra, can't you do something?" She asked with pleading eyes.

"Your father doesn't want you out alone with the Avatar. She is too dangerous and unpredictable. Besides with the revolution arising, Master Tenzin feels that Korra should _also _be escorted back to the temple." One answered.

"There is no way in _hell_ I am going with you morons." She sneered. Mako put an arm around Korra's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll watch her." He said.

"I don't need to be babysat!" she yelled, throwing his arm off her shoulder. "But fine," she sighed with a small smile. He returned it and put an arm around her waist.

"Goodbye, Skoochy, and good luck Jinora." Korra said as she left with Mako, who gave a smile and a wave. Skoochy frowned. He was alone again.

"C'mon Jinora lets go," the guard said as her pushed her towards the boats.

"Hold on a second," she said, making her way over to Skoochy. She put a small hand on his shoulder and looked at her feet. "Um if you don't have anywhere to go, you could stay at the island. I mean Mako, Bolin, Korra and Asami are already there. We have plenty of room for one more guest." She said sweetly. Little did Skoochy know that Jinora was just as struck by him as he was by her. Skoochy was dumbfounded.

"Uhhh yeah. Umm t-that would be nice," he stuttered in vain. Jinora giggled, making Skoochy blush.

"I'm Jinora," she said. Skoochy shook his head and spoke.

"Skoochy." He said with a cocky grin, regaining his confidence.

"Well then Skoochy, lets go."

AA13~AA13~AA13~AA13~AA13~AA13~AA13~AA13~AA13~AA13~AA13~AA13

**A/N: **Okay. This chappie is done. Did anyone else see LOK 10. Oh, guys. My feels EXPLODED. I mean that Makorra/Asami jealously right off the bat? Asami has every right to be pissed, Korra shouldn't just cave into Mako's sudden interest in her, and Mako NEEDS to get his priorities straight before the season finale before I bitch-slap him into the next season. And then Pema, a-and Lin and IROH! OMFG I WAS SO FANGIRLING! Dante is back! This is going to be sooooo EPIC!

(p.s. I am still fangirling over Dante and Zuko and Iroh and ahhhhhh!)

PLEASE R&R! I HATE TO BEG, BUT I NEED MOTIVATION!

Arigato!


	3. Chapter 3

Jinora, Welcome to Republic City

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own this: I'm too young to behold the awesomeness that is Avatar.**

A/N: I have no logical excuse for not updating. I'm sorry! But my Big Bang Theory obsession is finally leaving. BAZINGA! I also got back into Fullmetal Alchemist recently and Legend of Korra hasn't been at the front of my mind recently. Ahhh. The life of a nerdy fan-girl. And I know Jinora is a little OOC (ok, not a _little, _a _**lot**_) but this is what I think she could become after all of the stuff in Korra wraps up, and mind you, she DID turn 13. Not that it makes the biggest difference, though.

J&S-J&S-J&S-J&S-J&S-J&S-J&S-J&S-J&S-J&S-J&S-J&S-J&S-J&S-J&S-J&S

On the way back to the island, Skoochy walked slightly behind the rest of the group. He had no idea why he said yes to Jinora. He didn't even know her. He knew a lot of things, growing up on the street, but he didn't associate much with "the other species," (i.e. girls,) and he had no idea how to talk to the pretty ones. When he did talk to them, he was usually trying to smooth-talk adult women into buying him a meal. Skoochy did have a kinda-sorta girlfriend once. But then she got all clingy and obsessive and started to interfere with his business. Skoochy had certainly never seen anyone like Jinora before. She seemed…so innocent. Skoochy's only had crooks and criminals around him, people who would sell themselves for a few pieces of bread. And now he was going to her house, going to meet her family, going somewhere he didn't belong, and going out of his own choice. Skoochy's stomach churned and twisted into knot. He bent over and clutched his stomach, but he was shocked when he came back with blood on his hand.

"Hey, are you-oh my spirits are you okay," he heard a female-presumably Jinora's-voice call. He looked up, but the movement was too fast and his eyes blurred and un-blurred while his body swayed. He saw little black dots as a pair of small, warm arms grabbed his shoulders and clutched them tightly. The last thing he saw before passing out was Jinora's worried face.

-I STILL DON'T KNOW HOW TO PUT IN THE LITTLE GRAY LINE- I STILL DON'T KNOW HOW-

"Skoochy. Hey, are you okay," Jinora asked while leaning over his bedside in the recovery wing. He groggily opened his eyes to meet (for the second time that day) Jinora's worried – and relieved – gaze. He remembered seeing that same face right before he blacked out. He smirked slightly. '_She so wants me,' _he thought cockily. He didn't, however, know where the hell he was right now, nor did he remember how he got there.

"Yeah," he replied, "Can I have some water?"

"Of course."

"Where am I?" he asked as Jinora stood up and moved over to a faucet.

"You're, uh, at my house. You're in the hospital wing." Jinora turned on the faucet and filled a cup with water. Skoochy looked around the room. It was entirely made of wood, clean and sterile smelling. He was lying in a small bed, with a table and lamp right next to him. The table had a small, orange-red jacket on it, but despite its color, Skoochy could see it had dried blood all over it.

"Whose jacket is that?" he asked as Jinora returned with his water. He sipped it, enjoying the feeling of the cool liquid passing through his dehydrated body.

"Oh, that's mine," she said sitting back down in her chair. Skoochy nearly spit out his water.

"Are you ok?" he asked hurriedly.

"What? Oh," she laughed nervously, "Oh, that's not my blood. It's yours. You should be worrying about yourself. After you passed out, I used my jacket to staunch the bleeding until we made it to the house. One of the guards carried you back. We didn't know how severe your injury was so we pretty much sprinted the whole way. Doctor said you should be fine, though." Skoochy took in this new information. He was about to respond when Jinora continued hesitantly.

"I'm, um, I'm glad that—that you're ok," Jinora stared at her feet, trying to hide the blush that crept up her face, but failing miserably. Skoochy was blushing at her comment as well

"Me too," he laughed and she giggled a little. '_What a beautiful sound,'_ he mused. They sat making comfortable small talk for a while until Jinora sighed and got up.

"Well, I'd better get going, my dad will want to see me. The nurse should be in soon to change your bandages and I bet Mako and Bolin will visit soon. Call if you need anything else." She smiled slightly, and waved before heading towards the door. Skoochy stared at her retreating back, and his mouth spoke without his brain's consent.

"Wait!" he called.

"Yes?" She said turning around.

"Thanks," he said with a confident, wide grin, "for everything."

"Anytime," and with that, she disappeared from his eyesight.

**A/N: I wrote and re-wrote this chapter three different times, and personally, I love how it turned out. Please leave feedback. I really would like to know what you think. And, I promise to update faster next time ;) **

**HAVE A GREAT DAY AND AN EVEN BETTER ONE TOMORROW!**


End file.
